Untouched Desires
by ShellyCullen
Summary: She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy: her step brother.
1. Hallelujah, It's Raining Men

**Untouched Desires  
><strong>

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Hallelujah, It's Raining Men_

* * *

><p>With the tilt of her head, Sam groaned. "Mom! What is this?"<p>

"Oh, Sammi-kins." Her mother Pamela Manson inquired with a delighted tone. She must have been oblivious to the frustration in her daughter's voice. "I've been meaning to speak with you."

Sam waited for her mother to get down the stairs in the white pumps she wore. They clicked against the marble, making Sam grind her teeth every time. Pam always dressed as if she were attending a ball, white gloves on her hands and a colorful sundress to go along with it. Her hair was just a shade darker than the fire roaring downstairs, a vibrant orange that didn't appear too carrot like or dyed.

Her heels continued to click. A few weeks ago, when they had first moved here, her mother had declined several houses, simply because the staircases were made of wood. "It simply won't do," her mother chided. "My heels would tear right through the disgusting material."

After a painstakingly long time, Pamela finally reached her daughter's side.

"What is this?" Sam gestured to her room, or what had once been her room anyway. All of her possessions had been cleaned out, the walls painted a dark blue and a simple king sized bed against the wall. Men continued to come in and out of the area, bringing new and expensive furniture.

Her mother smiled. "Why, it's for Daniel, sweetie."

"Daniel." Sam bit her tongue. They'd never even met and she already hated her brother to be. "And why did you give him my room?"

Pamela laughed. "You can't be selfish now, Sammi-kins."

"I'm not being selfish," Sam defended, before shutting her mouth. She did sound rather child-ish at the moment, but her mom was one to talk. After a moment, she sighed. "Where am I staying?"

Her mother pointed to a room down the hall. Sam shook her head and began walking that way, listening to her combat boots thud against the flooring.

She hesitated before she opened the door and she had reason to. Pink walls, pink bed, white canopy. Oh, if only she had actually digested something other than an apple this morning she would have puked all over the floor. At least it would have hid the hideous furry white carpet that surrounded the area.

"Geez, am I five?" Sam stalked into the room and picked up her only remaining item; her purple backpack. She reached into the front pocket and pulled out some black spray paint. "Looks like a makeover is in order."

"Don't even think about that, love."

Sam immediately turned around and was greeted by a man in the doorway. He wore a black and white suit, hands held securely behind him and chin up in superiority. His white hair was strong into a low ponytail and proceeded down the back of his neck. The white ascot he wore only added to his protruding weirdness. Who wore that nowadays?

"Vlad." Sam glared at her new step father, already feeling the tension. "I didn't know you would be here today."

He fixed a smile onto his face and that polite act began. "Why, of course Samantha. I don't know if your mother told you, but Daniel and I will be moving in shortly."

"You mean you and your invisible son?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Vlad laughed. "Why, its adorable how you think he doesn't exist. Teenage rebellion I presume?"

"Well, you've dated my mom for a few months and I've never seen him," Sam stated. "He wasn't even at the wedding." She knew any kid of Vlad's would be terrible, but from what Sam had gathered, or hadn't gathered, she could assume he was a careless jerk.

An almost sinister glint crossed Vlad's eyes. "He'll be here, Samantha. You'll see."

"Yeah, let's hope. Otherwise I'm gonna start to believe he's a ghost."

Sam made her way over to the pink bed and winced. She began shaking up the spray bottle.

"Samantha." She turned back to Vlad. He was still here? "Your mother and I would appreciate if that attitude of yours would go away." She frowned. "It's getting a little old."

"So is your fake British accent, but you don't hear me complaining."

Vlad glared. "Lunch will be served outside," he finished, walking out of her room.

With a long sigh, Sam flopped onto her bed -after she had used the entire spray bottle to paint it black- and stared at the window beside her. It felt like her father's death had been a life time ago. She recalled the last conversation she had with him, the overwhelming smell of his cologne as he gave her one last hug. It was beginning to get hard to remember his cheery voice and that scared her.

She turned over onto her belly and tried to think about less serious issues. There was also the case that she would be living under the same roof as Vlad and his ghost of a son. She could probably handle Daniel, seeing as he never seemed to be around, but she hated the way Vlad was trying to dictate her life. She had always been a free thinker, one for the people and the animals. Her ultra recycle vegetarian ways were never something her parents had been proud about, but at least they let her have that. Vlad, on the other hand, tried to control her every move. Suddenly, she wasn't good enough.

They're not going to break me, Sam thought defiantly. I'm not another possession they can hold on to.

A knock disturbed her train of thought. Sam looked at the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a timid maid explained from the other side of the door. Back in her old house, they had people who frequently came in to clean, but never actual servants to tend to them. "I was asked by Mr. and Mrs. Masters to make sure you're fit for lunch."

Sam bit her lip. "Uh, yeah. I guess so." She stood up and finally got a clear view of the maid. She wore an old fashioned brown and white servant dress, her long blond hair pulled into a braid. Her eyes were rather big, round, giving her an almost child-like quality, but the most striking thing about her was the large gold necklace around her neck. It was a little gaudy for a maid, wasn't it?

"That's an interesting necklace," Sam stated, walking to the door.

"Oh, um, thank you." The maid seemed as confused as Sam in how to speak to her. "Did you plan to change or...?"

Sam glanced down at her black shirt and realized the front was sticky. She had laid on the bed too early. "No," she said after a moment. It would drive Vlad mad to see her like this.

"Okay." They began their walk down the hall.

Sam was the one to strike up a conversation. "So, what's your name?"

The maid blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your name," Sam said again. "And you can drop the polite talk. I've don't like formalities."

The maid nodded in understanding. "Its Dora." She paused. "And I always speak like this."

"How come?" Sam thought about those classes of manners and sensibility her mother had put her in.

"Where I'm from people always talk like this."

"Are you foreign?"

A certain smile slipped on her face. "Something like that."

They made their way down the second staircase where more maids littered the floor. They all seemed busy getting the house presentable. There was probably a welcoming party Vlad and her mother were planning for themselves. She hoped Amity Park wasn't anything like them.

A table had been set in the backyard on the patio and beside the pool. Trays of silver were set in a pattern along the surface, small sandwiches as snacks, a giant roll of cheese and to her disgust a cooked chicken in the center.

Her mother and Vlad sat at either end of the table, eagerly awaiting Sam. She pulled out a chair and sat down, staring at the empty seat across from her.

"I'm guessing Daniel won't be joining us?"

Vlad cut a chunk out of the cheese. "Unfortunately, no. He's an awfully busy boy and I'm quite proud of his achievements. He is excited to meet you though, Samantha."

She raised an eyebrow. Since when did Daniel want to meet her? "That's...interesting."

"Indeed." Vlad glanced over at her shirt and frowned. "You went on with your plan, did you?"

Sam smiled and hid it behind her glass of iced tea.

"Its a little hot," Pamela said from the other side of the table, fanning herself. "I had thought maybe you wanted to change into the new clothing I had made for you."

Sam choked a little. Did she mean custom made?

"Oh, yes," Vlad added, cutting into the chicken breast. "We forgot to inform you. There will be a party tonight in honor of our arrival." He looked at Sam now with a serious expression. "It would be best you not embarrass us again, Samantha."

"There is the cutest dress for you upstairs," her mother boasted, sneaking in a finger sandwich. "Just lovely. If I weren't so mature, I would wear it myself."

"My Darling, you always look stunning," Vlad cooed.

Sam tried not to vomit the rest of her meal as they made small talk. She actually felt jealous of Daniel. He didn't have to sit through this torture.

At the end of their meal, Vlad stood and smiled. "We should get settled."

* * *

><p>"I love your hair." Paulina, a name Sam was sure would haunt her, said for about the twelfth time tonight, but it was to be expected. After sticking her into the ridiculous green and white gown, Vlad had began the party with a toast. Sam and her mother had been right beside him at the time, an arm around each of them so there was no mistaking Sam was the rich girl.<p>

She had met a bunch of people tonight and sadly it was the typical jock, cheerleader, preppy chick Sam would rather poke her eyes out then hang out with.

"...and your dress. I think I saw it in a vogue catalog. Is it imported?"

Sam looked for an escape plan and smiled when one came to mind. "Oh, I have loads of dresses like this one." She modeled the side for her.

Paulina's blue eyes widened. "Really?" she squealed.

"Yup. They're all up in my room. I was actually thinking about giving some away, to charity, but I might have a few in your size." Sam doubted it though. Paulina had a completely different body from her. Though Sam had a few curves of her own, Paulina was blessed with a huge bust and rather large hips. She even dressed herself in a revealing pink gown to show them off. Sam definitely wasn't going to get along with her.

"I'd be happy to take it off your hands. If you don't want it anymore," Paulina added quickly.

Sam forced a grin. "That would be perfect. I'd go with you myself, but I need to be here for the party. My rooms on the second floor, down the hall to your right."

Paulina practically bolted up the staircase, making Sam laugh and roll her eyes. How predictable the greedy were.

Sam quickly made her retreat outside, which was thankfully clear of guests. The moon was out in a clear, black sky, illuminating the water in the pool. Sam made her way down the walkway and sighed.

There was a soft breeze to ruffle past her, before it grew violent. Sam looked up and realized she wasn't alone. A shadow figure was plummeting to earth, falling just feet away from the confused teen.

The crash sounded loud in her ears, the shadow rubbing against the earth and tearing at the grass until there was a fine line of dirt drawn into the ground. Sam ran toward the figure, half concerned and half terrified of whatever had landed. Images of UFOs immediately filled her head and whatever else could have possibly fallen from the sky.

But when she was close enough, she stopped. There wasn't some supernatural entity or aircraft awaiting her, but a living, breathing boy. He lay unconscious on the grass, wearing a strange black and white jumping suit.

Sam knelt down beside the boy to get a better look. He seemed close to her age, with hair as white as snow. His lips were slightly blue and parted, the color of his skin pale. This concerned her. Sam outstretched a hand to feel for his temperature.

But his hand caught her wrist before she even had a chance to and suddenly they were standing. Vicious glowing green eyes stared back at her, leaving Sam speechless.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked. Sam was surprised, despite everything she had just witnessed about him, his voice sounded normal.

"You...you fell from the sky." Even saying it made her feel crazy. He couldn't have fallen from the sky. It was impossible. Men didn't just fall from the sky, but the streak of dirt was proof enough.

The guy sighed, shaking his head. "Skulker," he spat and looked back at Sam. "I suppose I'll have to do something about you then."

His hand clenched around her throat and Sam desperately clawed at his grip, unsuccessful. Her feet lifted then and she realized they were floating several feet above the ground. She couldn't seem to kick her legs up and her attempts at hitting him were futile.

"Humans," she heard him murmur as her vision began to blur. "Such pathetic creatures."

She could barely move anymore. Sam was sure she was going to die now.

"Boy, do you ever listen?"

Vlad's furious voice filled the air and suddenly she was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I really like to make Danny a 'bad boy' lol but I simply can't help it.<strong>

**I know I shouldn't be making so many new fanfics, but I can't seem to stop! And to anyone reading The Phantom's Mistress, good news! I got about five chapters worth complete! :D So no worries, I will not abandon that story!**

**Plz, pretty plz review if u like!  
><strong>


	2. The Arrival of a Ghost

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_The Arrival of a Ghost  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sam could hear the soft sound of sobbing. She recognized it. It was the same cries her mother had at her father's funeral. A shaking hand was also wrapped around hers and Sam gave it a small squeeze.<p>

"Samantha?" Her mom gasped. Sam opened her eyes and a tear stained Pamela stared back. "Oh, Samantha!" She gave her daughter a hug.

"Mom?" Sam gasped. Her neck was throbbing and it hurt so much to speak. She quickly shut her mouth.

"Its okay, Samantha. You're okay." She wiped her tears. "You are not allowed to leave me young lady, do you understand?"

Sam could barely manage a nod.

"Samantha, thank goodness." Vlad called from the doorway. "We were worried."

There was a moment of bewilderment. What had happened to her? She remembered the party, going outside...

Memories flashed back. There was a guy and he was trying to kill her. He lifted her above the ground and...

"You should actually be thanking Daniel. He's the one that found you outside."

Sam blinked. "Daniel?"

Vlad nodded. "He even carried you up. Of course, we had told everyone to go home so they wouldn't see you."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. Daniel actually cared enough to do that? She didn't recall him being there, and she wanted to ask her mom to confirm that he had actually done this, but Pamela was too busy holding her daughter and sobbing.

"Is he here?" Sam asked once her mom had finally let go of her.

Vlad sighed. "Daniel isn't present at the moment."

Sam rolled her eyes. She knew it. There was no way her step brother carried her upstairs.

"It's fine, Sammi-kins." Her mother returned to the nickname as soon as she was sure Sam wasn't going anywhere. "I'm sure you have many questions for Daniel. We'll send him up as soon as he's back." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Rest for now, sweetie."

Sam closed her eyes and tried not to swallow. Every movement of her throat seemed to hurt.

She shook her head, her thoughts returning to her step brother. Sam was pretty sure Daniel hadn't carried her into her room, but the other alternative seemed to be Vlad and Sam didn't know him to be modest. Hadn't she heard him speak, just before passing out?

The words escaped her. All she could remember was the pain and the boy and those vicious eyes. Why did he want to kill her? What had she done to him?

There was a knock at the door and Sam quickly spotted Dora.

"Oh, hello. You're up." She gave Sam a bright smile. "I was worried about you, Samantha."

"Sam," she corrected the maid, but regretted it. Her throat hurt so much.

"Of course, Sam." She stepped into the room and took a seat on her bed. "I am proud to tell you I happened to catch a little thief in your room last night."

Thief? "Paulina," Sam whispered.

"It was quite amusing, actually. The dress she was trying on was stuck at her hips and she had about ten other dresses in her hands. Humorous how she fell over."

Sam laughed, but stopped. Damn this wound was going to kill her.

"Thank you, Dora." She managed.

Dora nodded, placing a water bottle beside her bed, before excusing herself.

Sam stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget the cotton candy colored walls and simply surround herself with calming thoughts. She had tried mediation when her therapist recommended it and she had been using it to deal with her stress and anger.

Laughter interrupted her thoughts and Sam sat up.

"Dad?"

It was still dark outside. Her curtains blew with the breeze and Sam realized her window was open. She pulled off the blanket and walked toward the glass, shutting it.

"Sammi."

Sam whirled around, alert. Okay, now she was sure she heard her father's voice. Hesitating, she made her way to the door, where his voice seemed to be coming from. She turned the knob.

And a hand clamped over her mouth.

Sam's eyes shot open, only to find that same white haired boy from earlier above her, his hand muffling her scream. Her legs twisted in the bed sheets, clawing at the grip he had on her.

Then suddenly it wasn't that guy from earlier. His hair turned a dark, raven color as sky blue eyes met her violet ones. He was staring at her with a frustrated expression, but Sam realized his position was non threatening. Her hands fell limp on the bed.

He pulled his hand off her mouth. "You were screaming," he stated, as if that's all there was to say.

Sam blinked, taking him all in now. He was around her age and dressed in dark jeans and a black T-shirt that revealed the obvious muscle underneath. He was sitting on her bed, beside her sleeping figure. Her eyes finally traveled down his arm where a large purple bruise lay.

He quickly adjusted his body, so she couldn't see the wound. "You're Daniel, aren't you?" she asked.

His blue eyes met hers and Sam felt the coldness from them. "Samantha, I presume, though I had hoped you'd be a little blonder."

Sam glared. "And a little dumber too, huh?"

He cracked a grin. "One can only hope."

She rolled her eyes. He definitely spoke like his father, though he looked nothing like him. In the low moonlight of her bedroom, Daniel's profile was lit perfectly for her to see. His black hair looked like it had a ring of light atop it, his figure practically glowing in the darkness.

"I'm guessing you didn't carry me up," Sam whispered, her eyes returning to those well defined arms.

He chose not to answer. "Don't mistake this encounter for me actually caring for you." He leaned down so he was just hovering over her form. It was then Sam realized that she had been changed out of that party gown, left in nothing but a bra and underwear. "You were screaming. I simply came to stop you."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still here then?" she challenged, her hands gripping the blanket which was was thankfully covering her torso and lower body. There was a certain pull she felt to him, like gravity, weighing over them. Some unseen force she couldn't explain. "I've stopped, haven't I?"

A smirk curved on one side of his face. "You have." He still didn't move. Sam could practically feel the tension between them, the sliver of space as he leaned over the top of her body, his eyes scanning her face. "Perhaps its a good thing you aren't blonde."

He stood up then and Sam watched as he retreated, ignoring the irritating burn that coated her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sam's neck was completely healed when she woke up, which she thought was strange. She actually couldn't recall it being hurt at all when Daniel woke her up from her nightmare.<p>

Daniel. He had been just the kind of jerk she had imagined. She also hoped she had imagined that pull she felt to him.

Sighing, she stood up and stretched.

"Oh, Samantha. You're up."

She turned to the doorway where Vlad stood.

"Yup," Sam responded. "I was actually going to change."

"Oh, of course." The well mannered man stated. "I just wanted to speak to you for a moment."

Sam took a seat on the bed, feeling one of those serious talks coming on.

"Its about Daniel."

"What about?"

"I should have warned you about him earlier, but I didn't think he would be back so soon." He seemed a little concerned about this fact. "Have you spoken with him?"

Sam's lips pursed. If spoken was the correct term for what they had done. What_ had_ they done? Was it even considered a conversation?

Vlad shook his head. "I thought so. Listen to me, Samantha. It would be wise for you to...stay away from Daniel, for the mean time."

"Is something wrong with him?" Maybe that would explain why he was such a jerk.

"No." His father was quick to protect the family status. "But I don't trust my son. Especially around women."

Sam left her eye twitch. Was he suggesting Daniel might make a move on her? And that she would actually oblige? She scoffed. Did he mistake her for such a whore?

"He's got another thing coming if he thinks his _step sister_ is okay with that."

Vlad nodded, and a smile lit his face. "I'm glad you're head is in the right place, Samantha. Carry on."

Sam peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She couldn't believe she actually agreed with Vlad. And about Daniel! That was the last thing she expected. But it was strange how Vlad spoke about his son, like he didn't trust him. It made her think Daniel was doing shady things. And Vlad had always claimed Daniel's absence had been in account of extra curricular activities, but he also seemed surprised his son had even returned at all. What were those two hiding?

She began scrubbing at the skin around her neck. She couldn't ignore that fact either, how she was suddenly healed as if none of that had happened. Had last night even occurred? She touched her throat.

Sam left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and the other running through her hair. She discovered a large white envelope on the bed and opened it.

_You'd look good in this._

The note read. A red thong accompanied the message.

She flung the underwear across the room. What the hell? First he was a ghost in her life and now he was sending her flirty comments? Vlad was definitely right about his son. He wasn't right in the head.

Sam put on the only outfit in her closet that didn't immediately repulse her; a blue romper with patterns of tiny pink flowers all over. She made a note to go shopping as soon as she could, and stuffed the hideous underwear back into the envelope along with a furious reply on the back of the note that consisted of the words Hell and No. Then she marched her way down the hall to the place that had once been her room to deliver.

A boy was standing in the doorway, but not the one she had anticipated on. He was around her height, a red beret she had only seen people in France wear. His skin was an ashen brown, and from the back Sam could just make out a pair of thick black glasses. He was speaking quickly into his phone.

"Dude, what do you mean something came up?...I don't care how hot she is! You can't just expect me to...Wait, did you say twins?"

Sam suppressed a mental groan. Just what she needed.

"I can't really hear you. Are you at the airport? Its so windy, I..." The boy stared at his phone. "Yeah, goodbye to you too," he grumbled and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Oh." The said boy uttered when he turned around. He was scrawny, Sam decided, or maybe it was just Daniel that made him seem a little weak.

A smile reached his face. "Hey. I'm Tucker Foley. That's T F for too fine."

Sam stood, unimpressed. "Daniel isn't here?"

Tucker's expression dropped. "Oh, your one of his, huh?" _One_ of his? "Yeah, he just decided to ditch me...again. Don't take it personal if he does it to you though. Danny's always disappearing. Its sort of his thing."

"So I've noticed."

She walked into the room them, taking in the surroundings.

It appeared like a normal, if not rather empty, teenage boy's bedroom. A desk with a computer, a few pieces of clothing thrown around, video games scattered on the ground and an unused looking bed in the center.

"Hey, um, what's in envelope?"

Sam looked down, forgetting her purpose for being there. "Its for Daniel."

"Daniel?" He chuckled. "You don't know him very well, do you?"

"Not at all," she stated.

Tucker adjusted his beret. "Yeah, he doesn't like being called by that. Only his father says Daniel. Call him Danny."

"Danny." She tried it out.

"Yup. And you are...?"

"Not important." She placed the envelope on the bed and walked past him. "Oh, and if you see Danny later," she glanced at Tucker, "tell him to fuck off."

* * *

><p><strong>I figured since this chapter was simply introducing some characters, I'd post it. I'll get more into the plot and stuff later, but right now I'm just setting down some background. Anyone else attracted to Danny? :3<strong>


	3. Warning of the Step Brother

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Warning of the Step Brother_

* * *

><p>Sam glanced over her shoulder at the teenage boy following at her heels. She had literally been all over the house and in that time Tucker had managed to make himself a sandwich, packed with red meat. She didn't dare ask what animal he was eating.<p>

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around and spoke to him directly. "Why are you following me?"

Tucker, who had his mouth full, spewed nonsense at the goth. Pieces of meat shot out whenever he spoke.

"People like us, who've been ditched by the almighty Danny, gotta stick together." He wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "And I need more friends," he whined.

Sam crossed her arms. "And what makes you think _I'd_ be interested?"

Tucker's face fell a little. "Because you're interested in Danny." Sam felt her skin boil. Like that jerk? Ha! "I can tell you whatever you want to know about him."

Despite being ticked off that Tucker thought Sam would be one of Daniel's little play toys, she was a little curious as to who her step brother was. Maybe she could play along, for a while...

"Okay," Sam considered, nodding her head. "I'm Sam. Call me anything else and you won't live to see tomorrow."

Tucker winced. "Ouch. Pretty harsh to say to your friend, don't you think?"

"We had a deal, didn't we? Take it or leave it."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands, showing no offense. "So, what is it you wanna know about Mr. Sexy?"

Mr. Sexy? Really? Sam raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know anything about him," she started, her expression serious. He was her step brother and they lived under the same roof. Shouldn't she at least have seen his face more than once?

"No one really does, but Danny isn't one to share his secrets." Tucker took a seat on the sofa, which was both large and expensive. "I'm his best friend and he doesn't trust me with everything." His face turned to a worried expression.

Sam hesitated. "Should I be concerned...?"

"No! No, I don't mean he's like dangerous or anything. Danny just, I don't know, he's always got something to do, something he won't tell me."

"Twenty bucks says he's in the closet."

Tucker laughed. "I'd take you up on that bet, but I'm pretty sure all the girls he screws isn't for show." Sam cringed at the mental image. Something she really didn't want to picture. "Especially when you spend the nights in a hotel with the guy. Trust me, the walls are moving every minute-"

"I'd rather not talk about this," Sam interrupted, shaking her head and covering her ears. She was gonna need some more therapy after this. "I just wanted to see what kind of person he was. I'm not interested in anything else."

"Isn't that cold."

Sam whirled around and none other than Mr. sexy himself stood behind the couch, in the usual jeans and tight tee. He really knew how to show off his pecks, along with the tiny scars Sam could just make out on his neck. What the hell _was_ he doing that even Tucker couldn't know?

Daniel caught her stare and held it.

Tucker immediately stood up. "Hey, man. Thanks for ditching me again!"

"You seemed to have pre-occupied yourself," Daniel answered without taking his eyes off Sam.

As much as Sam hated to admit it, that strange feeling between them hadn't disappeared from last night. The tension seemed to spread so far even Tucker looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to another. No one said anything. No one moved.

Finally, probably the most awkward of the bunch, Tucker coughed. "Um, do you know Sam, Danny?"

Daniel glanced at Tucker and Sam felt herself breathe again. There was something haunting about those icy blue eyes, off limits and dangerous, that reminded her of the ghost she had encountered not twenty four hours ago.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, seeming at ease. "I was in her bed last night."

Tucker flushed and to her embarrassment, Sam felt her own cheeks heat. "Its...Its not like it sounds," she tried to explain.

"You were screaming," Daniel recalled, a sadistic smile on his face. "I had to stop you before you woke the entire kitchen staff up."

Tucker had practically changed color, from a soft pink to a deep purple and Sam worried the guy would pass out right there. It was her second encounter with her step brother and she knew if she didn't win this battle, she might as well have surrendered for all eternity.

She managed to conjure up a glare. "Congratulations," she murmured. "You already got the asshole older brother role down. All we need is some embarrassing holiday photos and we're all set."

Tucker stared in confusion, and then realization dawned on him. "Wait, _you're_ Danny's new sister?"

Sam's smile brightened and she nodded. There, now he couldn't tease her.

Daniel chuckled and that only turned Sam's grin to a frown. "Afraid so, Tuck," he answered, though his eyes rested on the pissed female. He took a a few steps toward Sam, until there was barely any room between them, and grabbed the string from around her waist. "But the correct term is _step_ sister." Sam scowled as his face came closer, whispering in her ear. "You do well to remember that."

Sam took a step back, embarrassed, angry, and utterly humiliated by her lack of a comeback. She was always so good at the witty comments, what the hell had he done to her?

Or it was more like, what hadn't he? They'd just met, barely spoken and already she was speechless. Maybe it was because there wasn't a guy quite as forward as him. Not many people were interested in the foul mood goth teen with a dead daddy and monthly therapy sessions, but she probably wouldn't have noticed even if there had been. She was too busy dealing with everything else she stood for.

Tucker stared at Sam. "So, you really are his sister then?"

"Step," Daniel emphasized.

"Yup," Sam nodded, sighing. "Unfortunately."

A moment of silence passed between the three of them, until a woman shrieked in delight.

"Daniel!"

Pamela's arms came around him, engulfing him in the bright new sun dress. She had a beach hat to go along with it, making her look like a true woman from a 1970's movie.

Surprisingly, Daniel laughed, returning the gesture. "Its good to see you, Mom."

Pamela's eyes twinkled at the word. "Ah, yes, my son. I've always wanted a son." She gave Daniel another squeeze. "I've always tried spoiling Sammi-kins too, but she never accepts my gifts."

From somewhere in the background, Tucker stifled a laugh. Sam made a gesture to punch his teeth out and the boy immediately stopped, but with a large grin.

"You've raised a fine, independent girl." Daniel sent Sam a stare, making her glare in return. "Beautiful too, just like her mother."

There were more awkward exchanges between Sam's mom and Daniel, all of which she did not want to be a part of. Mentally groaning, she crossed her arms and made her way into the kitchen with a bliss Tucker trailing behind.

"Sammi-kins?" He laughed once they were out of ear shot. The kitchen was packed with staff who glanced curiously at the two teens, but mainly paid them no attention. The sounds of scuffling, cooking, and rattling rang in their ears.

"Say another word and you can forget the whole friendship thing."

Tucker laughed. "Aw, c'mon, I'm just joking." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and his expression changed. "So why did you want to know about Daniel if he's your brother?" Tucker raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Are you interested?"

Sam made a face. "I'm not a fan of incest Tucker, whether or not we're blood related." She began another quick stroll through the room, before exiting into the dining area and lastly the backyard.

Freshly new grass had been planted and if you squinted, you almost couldn't tell the difference between the actual grass and the one placed over it. It was outlined by a thin line of dirt in the shape of a rectangle, making Sam experience last night all over again. The man who fell from the sky, ripped up the grass and nearly killed Sam. She was sure now she had heard Vlad's voice just before losing conscious. If only she could remember it, maybe...

"Ah, Samantha," Vlad appeared once more, now in less formal wear. A thick red robe tied with a black sash, red slippers and another white ascot at his chest. He glanced up from the book in his hand and over his reading glasses at the girl and her companion. "Tucker." He shut the book with one hand. By the way he stared at the guy, Sam could tell Vlad felt he was a lesser being.

But Tucker regarded him with a warm smile, nonetheless. "Hey, Mr. Masters."

Vlad blinked and returned his focus to Sam. "I heard Daniel just arrived."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He's in the living room with Pam." She had long since given up trying to find a suitable way to refer to her mother to Vlad, without it sounding awkward.

Vlad walked to the sliding doors, before stopping. He turned back to his step daughter. "I hope you didn't forget our earlier conversation, Samantha." Sam nodded and the man disappeared behind the glass.

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

Sam shook her head. "It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." He followed her as she made her way toward the greenhouse, just a little ways past the gazebo. "He was obviously warning you about something."

After Tucker's persistence seemed too annoying to tolerate, Sam turned on him. "Look, just because you've taken the title of friend doesn't mean I'll be spilling my guts out to you. I need my privacy, Tucker. You have to respect that."

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Sam. They share them."

"Oh, and has Daniel kept that promise as well?"

It became awkward suddenly and Tucker's gaze drifted to the floor. Great, she had just insulted the only friend she had.

Sam sighed. "If I tell you, will you shut up?"

Tucker nodded, excited again, and Sam felt like she had just adopted a new puppy. Shaking her head, she grabbed a spray bottle from a shelf.

"Vlad and my mom have been dating for a couple of months, before he popped the question. I was surprised and angry when it happened. It just felt so fast, too soon." Sam began tending to the plants, giving each a fair amount of water. "My father died not long before that and my mother had just moved on like nothing happened. Vlad had money, power, so of course she was attracted to that. It shouldn't have shocked me when she said yes."

She went around Tucker then who patiently waited for the rest of the story. Sam took a deep breath and continued on. "In all the time they dated, I hadn't seen Daniel once. Vlad always claimed he was out doing extra-curricular activities, but it just felt...unreal, never seeing him. Daniel always just felt like a ghost in my life. He wasn't even there at the wedding.

"Last night was the first time I saw him. I was having a nightmare and Daniel woke me up."

"That's it?" Tucker interrupted, quirking and eyebrow. Sam looked up from the plant. "Just woke you up? Nothing else?"

"That's it." Sam sighed. "Today Vlad told me to be careful about Danny. That he doesn't trust his son around women." Sam snorted. "Like anything would actually happen between us."

Tucker didn't say anything, so Sam peered up. His face was blank. "Don't tell me you agree with him," she groaned.

"Well, it is Danny-"

"He's my step brother, Tucker. He isn't going to do anything."

Tucker shook his head, and adjusted his beret like always. "Look Sam, you just met him, so you don't know Danny at all. He doesn't care if he's your half brother. The guy doesn't really have any standards when it comes to women."

Sam ignored the fact that Tucker had just indirectly insulted her. "I still don't believe he'd actually come onto me." She put down the bottle then and gestured down to herself. "I mean, look at me." She peered down at her own preppy outfit and winced. "Actually, never mind. You've caught me on a bad day." She shook her head. "But trust me, I'm not the kind of girl who gives off sex appeal, or who wants it. He can go fuck Paulina for all I care."

"He's already had Paulina, dozens of times." Tucker took Sam by the shoulders. "But I'm worried about you, Sam. Didn't you notice the way he was looking at you?"

The comment made Sam purse her lips. So he had noticed the strange electricity between them. "He was looking at me like he wanted to kill me."

"No, he was looking at you like he wanted to take you. He likes a challenge, but girls can never keep up the cold shoulder. Eventually, they give in."

"Are you saying that there's no hope for me, that I'm just gonna fall for my step brother and everything after will be messed up?"

"I'm saying you should watch your back, Sam." Tucker sighed and dropped his hands from her shoulders. "Daniel's my friend, but I told you, there are some things even I don't know about him anymore."

Tucker dismissed himself after that, saying if he left Danny for too long he'd either ditch him again or go and find him. Neither choice left him in a good position though.

The door squeaked open and Sam turned to see Dora.

"Oh." The young maid smiled. "I didn't know you liked gardening, Sam."

"I finished watering them," Sam stated. "I can finish the rest."

Dora laughed. "You don't like people tending to you, huh?" Sam shook her head. "Alright then. I suppose I'll take a break." She went back toward the exit.

Sam ran after her. "Um, Dora?" The woman peeked back at Sam. "You've worked her the Masters for a while, right?"

"Three years now." Sam expected the usual friendly smile to accompany her reply. Instead, her expression was blank.

"And Daniel...do you trust him with any women within his age range?"

"Honestly?" Dora looked up at the mansion. "Not if my life depended on it."

**More back story lol. I'm really enjoying how this fanfic is turning out. I've been reading some books with possessive jealous heroes and omg you guys have to read Beautiful Disaster! I was up till four in the morning reading it then spent the rest of the day after I went to sleep finishing it haha. I loved it!**

** As always, comments, suggestions, anything you liked or didn't like? Plz do tell!**


	4. Playing the Player

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Playing the Player_

* * *

><p>It was raining to Sam's pleasant surprise when she woke up that summer morning. A few days had past since the incident with that white haired man and Daniel had returned to being a ghost in her life, except for when he brought a girl home and took her to his room. Sam was simply thankful the house was huge and usually had a maid or two scuffling around to make noise.<p>

She even managed to give her entire room and wardrobe a makeover. She bought some purple paint for the walls, traded the fluffy white carpet for something red and had the chandelier replaced with a gold antique, giving off an older theme to her room. Most of her clothes now consisted of the colors black, red, purple, and green, except for the one romper she couldn't seem to get rid of. That midnight blue, pink rose outfit remained in the back of her closet, possibly forever.

"Its really pouring outside," Tucker said as he walked into her room. Sam was typing away at her computer, not even bothering to glance up at Tucker.

"Has my brother's ego finally driven you mad?" she questioned.

Tucker didn't respond and Sam looked up, finding him gripping the railing on her bed. His expression looked somewhat pain.

"Something wrong?" She turned in her chair and quirked an eyebrow.

"Danny brought a girl over."

"Is that supposed to surprise me?"

He chuckled. "No, its just...I kind of like this girl, and I don't want her to get hurt, you know?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Just steal her away then." She turned back to the monitor.

She could hear an audible gasp from Tucker. "Easy for you to say. Your opponent isn't the freaking sex God of the school." Sam rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nicknames her step brother acquired. "But I was kind of hoping, maybe, you could steal Danny away."

Sam's hands froze over the keys. She turned to Tucker with a look of complete disbelief. "You want me to _seduce_ my step brother away from her? Weren't you just saying to stay away from him?"

"I'm not telling you to do it with him, Sam. Geez..."

"Do it? Are you really that incapable of saying sex?" Tucker's face flushed at the word. He was definitely the awkward adolescent described in all the teen parenting books. "Tucker, its wrong to even think about that, and you know it."

"I know." Tucker shut his eyes and smacked his head against the wall. "But there's no one else I trust that wouldn't fall for his charms."

Sam felt her resistance thinning and she knew she would end up helping Tucker. She just hoped after this was done Daniel would be done with her as well. "She's that special?"

Tucker beamed. "I loved her the moment I saw her."

Sam sighed, wiping at her eyes. "Okay, first of all, I never do this, and I will not do it again." She stood then and grabbed her makeup bag. "What kind of girls is Daniel usually with?"

"Anything with a cute face and a hot body will do."

"Figures."

Sam spread all her cosmetics on the sink, which wasn't much. Tucker came up beside her and glanced at it curiously.

"What is this?" He asked as if he had entered a foreign country.

"Makeup that isn't tested on animals." Sam smiled with pride, which only caused Tucker to roll his eyes.

"C'mon, Sam. You know all the animals that aren't tested by your makeup are just gonna end up in my belly." He patted his rather scrawny stomach. It was a miracle he was thin considering how much meat the boy digested.

"I'm sorry, did you ask for my help or not?"

He held his hands up. "Sorry. Continue."

Sam pulled her hair out of the bun it had just been in, letting her natural waves fall over her shoulders. She dabbed some water in her hands and scrunched her hair to tame the curls. Then she did the basics, making sure to give herself a smokey eye, and bring out the depth of her purple eyes. The mascara came after with some blush. Lastly, she held up some lip gloss and looked at Tucker.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Um...isn't this supposed to be for Danny?"

Sam groaned. "C'mon, Tuck. You're a guy for Christ's sake! A little help?" Tucker scratched at his temple, somewhat confused. "What's the lip color of the girl?"

Tucker seemed taken aback by the question and blushed. "Its a dark pink."

Sam smeared the lip gloss, then walked to her closet, pulling out the romper. "I knew I shouldn't have kept this stupid thing." She shooed Tucker out of the bathroom and slipped it on, making sure to double knot the string that wrapped around her waist. One could never be too careful.

She slipped on a pair of sandals and glanced at Tucker. "Well? Do I look slutty enough?"

His jaw dropped. "You look amazing, Sam."

She laughed. "Don't drool. You might just make your girl jealous." She rolled her eyes at how predictable teenage boys were. "So, are we going before or after they have their little fun?"

"Right." Tucker stood, still a little stunned over Sam's appearance. "Let's go."

On the way to his room, Sam chewed her lip. "You know, I can't guarantee anything."

Tucker stared at her. "What?"

"Well, we don't even know if Daniel will take the bait."

"Sam, I told you, he has no standards. And you look great anyway, so it won't matter."

Sam kept her mouth shut after that. Ugh, she sounded like a whining bitch with such insecurities. She still hadn't figured out that weird vibe she got from Daniel, or if it was still there, and if he even noticed. Maybe she was just being paranoid because of the incident. Maybe there was no connection what-so-ever. She just hoped, whatever she was about to do, would somehow work.

The room was exactly how she remembered. Oddly empty and plain, but still teenage boy worthy. Daniel had his arms wrapped around a girl with caramel skin and long black waves running down her back. She smiled as he showed her the correct way to pull off a golf swing, but it seemed it wouldn't be long before they put their game into action.

"Hey," Tucker awkwardly said, quickly getting both their attention. Valerie took a step out of Daniel's arms and Sam noticed the obvious curve stuffed in her dress. She had a bit more meat to her then most of the twigs Daniel "hung out" with, but it worked to her advantage.

"Tuck," Daniel said, his voice friendly and open, but his eyes were on Sam. "We were wondering when you'd return from your bathroom break."

Tucker stood still as stone. "I never said I was going to the bathroom."

"We just assumed," the girl stated, giving Sam a rather warm smile. That was a surprise, seeing as most of the girls Daniel brought over were self absorbed whores.

"Oh, Valerie, this is Sam. Sam, Valerie." Tucker introduced the two, seeing as Daniel was too busy eying Sam like she was a piece of meat.

Sam swallowed, feeling the heat of his stare on her. The vibe definitely wasn't gone. "Hey. I hope you don't mind if I hang out." She looked at Valerie, then Daniel.

"Not at all." Daniel smiled, and Sam felt him take the challenge. She really had underestimated him and his interest in females. If it had a vagina, he was all over it.

"We should go downstairs. Watch a movie," Sam suggested, looking at Valerie, seeing as she was the only person Sam could stare at and not feel as awkward as she felt. Tucker looked so nervous he would pee himself and Daniel seemed intent on staring her into oblivion. "We got the theater down there and a popcorn machine."

"That sounds great." Valerie laughed. "Like going on a date without even leaving the house."

If Daniel had any idea she was watching him, he didn't show it.

"I suppose." His stare from Sam hadn't wavered. She was beginning to feel light headed. Jesus, how could he possibly get such a response from her?

Sam shook her head, to clear whatever was happening. "Right. I'll lead the way."

"Actually, I think we should give Valerie a tour first." Daniel finally looked back at his "date" and held out a hand to help her off the bed. "You haven't seen all of the house, right?"

"No. I'd love to see everything though!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea. For some reason, Sam believed Valerie wasn't just here because Daniel was, but the fact that she looked at the house with such admiration she might have ditched everyone for just a glimpse.

They decided to start on their floor, the second, and work their way down the hall. Vlad had lots of paintings and sculptures as decoration, and Valerie found herself at every turn and corner fawning over some object. Tucker also seemed awed at certain items, probably because he never really looked at them before. Not until the girl he loved showed so much interest in them.

Daniel and Sam ended up trailing behind them, watching as the couple oohed and aahed at everything they past. Daniel's hand brushed against Sam's and she immediately took a step back, staring at him in surprise.

He smirked. "Jumpy?"

Sam rubbed the spot he touched. "No, your hands are just cold," Sam made up. His hand had actually felt warm and safe and left a weird sensation lingering on her skin.

"Maybe you can warm them up then."

Before Sam could say anything, Daniel had intertwined their hands together, pulling her until their shoulders brushed as they walked. She ignored the prickly sensation in her hand, the same feeling she often got when her foot fell asleep.

Sam looked for an escape. "Um, isn't your date gonna get mad?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Sam scowled and Daniel laughed. "I thought you said we were siblings? Then this," he rubbed his thumb over her hand, "shouldn't matter."

But it did matter. It mattered a whole lot to her, and her freaking hand which was beginning to feel strange, and her heart that was practically racing in her veins, pounding in her head.

Eventually, they made it to the basement where the theater was and Sam snatched her hand back. It felt cold at first, and then it burned.

"Oh my God!" Valerie screeched as she ran over to the screen. "You weren't kidding! This is our own private movie theater!" She touched it as if it weren't real at all, but made of cardboard.

Tucker glanced back at Sam and gave her an appreciative smile. Sam returned it and rubbed her arms. She was beginning to feel cold downstairs.

"What movies do you have?" Valerie asked, peeking up at Sam.

"That isn't the question you should be asking. Its what genre you want to watch." Daniel answered for her, approaching the girls.

Valerie took a moment and shook her head. "I can't decide." She turned to Tucker, who almost jumped under her gaze. "Pick one!"

"Uh, er...action?"

"Works for me." She looked back at Daniel. "Now let's get started."

The seats were literally made exactly like in the theater, one for each person with arm holders on either side, except the arm holders could be adjusted so they were out of the way and free to cuddle with whoever was beside the person. Sam cursed at having not told Tucker about this earlier. It probably could have sealed the deal.

Valerie remained in the middle of either boy as Sam gathered the popcorn and passed it out. She was about to take the seat next to Tucker, when Daniel grabbed her hand.

She physically reacted to his touch, jumping, and she hated herself for it. "What?" she whispered, making sure Tucker and Valerie had their eyes glued to the screen.

A playful smile tugged on his face. "Sit next to me." Only it didn't sound like a suggestion. It sounded like a command.

Sam debated ignoring his request and sitting next to Tucker just to piss him off, but she promised Tucker she would distract Daniel. She sighed and regretfully took the seat beside him, being careful not to share the arm holder his elbow rested on.

Halfway through the movie and Sam was really getting into it. Truth be told, she was seriously into the action packed thrillers and hadn't had time to see the film lately, but now the adrenaline coursed through her veins at every strike; the fight, the power just as hypnotizing as ever.

Sam's eyes were glued to the screen, until she realized she was leaning into a body. She turned, the arm holder lifted between her and Daniel, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he pulled her to him. He didn't meet her stare, cheering and pumping whenever the movie got exciting. Sam considered this for a moment. Should she push him away? Or keep hold in case he decided he wanted to cuddle with Valerie? She couldn't seem to come to a conclusion, until the end, when she realized she was completely out of her mind.

The lights in the basement flickered back on and Sam ripped herself out of his grasp before Tucker or Valerie noticed. Daniel simply smirked at her and Sam glared in return, rubbing her arms. She forgot how cold it was when Daniel had an arm around her. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

Valerie stood up and pretended to punch Tucker multiple times in the stomach. He played along until they were laughing and breathless on the floor.

"That was awesome!" she giggled, breathing hard. "I might never leave your house, Danny."

Sam glanced at Tucker, but he had a large smile on his face, sitting tiredly beside Valerie on the floor.

"My sister would get jealous though." Daniel turned to Sam. "I think she likes being the prettiest girl in the house."

Sam flushed, then glared once his words seeped in. "What the hell was that? An insult or a compliment?"

Daniel just laughed.

About an hour later Valerie was leaving and successfully trading numbers with Tucker. Sam gave him a congrats hug.

"Your welcome," she teased.

Tucker laughed. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you, Sam."

"Probably turn into a wild cannibal."

Tucker rolled his eyes and shook his head, his grin as big as ever. "You gotta stop trying to get me off the meat. This is peer pressure, I tell you."

"And this is saving the lives of countless animals, I tell you." She mocked in a deep voice. "I'm just glad everything worked out. Valerie seems awesome."

"She is." Tucker walked over to Daniel to say goodbye. "See you later Danny."

The door shut and Daniel walked in front of Sam.

"You know, I didn't think you liked me. Not even a little."

Sam glared, her good mood vanishing. "I don't," she stated, her back pressed into the wall. Danny stood before her, blocking all exits.

"You do. You only proved it today."

"What I did was to help some friends get together."

Daniel laughed. "You don't think Tucker did the same for me?"

Sam's brow puckered. "What are you saying?"

Daniel leaned in, and a chill ran up Sam's back. "I'm saying more than one person got what they wanted, don't you think?"

Sam didn't dare answer that because she was sure the other person he was talking about was her.

* * *

><p><strong>lol this was definitely interesting. I wonder if Danny isn't enough of a 'bad boy' here? I'm sorry if he isn't! I'll try and fix that aspect about him since I need to keep his image dark haha.<strong>

**Also, I am so so so sorry Valerie is a bit OOC. I think I made her too perky haha, but hey, I tried!  
><strong>


	5. Two Faced

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Two Faced_

* * *

><p>"C'mon. Please!"<p>

"Tucker, I already said no."

Sam glared at the pouty teen who had started asking her favors nonstop ever since that day with Valerie.

"But I can't be with her alone!"

"Tucker, its a date. That's sort of the point." She rolled her eyes and returned to the book she was reading. Her shelf of Gothic horrors was beginning to gather dust.

The African American techy stared down at Sam anxiously, seated sideways on the couch with her legs propped up over the armrest. "But you know I'd mess up around her! You gotta help me."

"I'm not gonna spy on your little date, Tuck."

Tucker winced. "I was sorta hoping you'd double date with us."

Sam almost laughed at that. "Seriously? How desperate are you? Getting me to date my brother."

But the look on Tucker's face made her regret saying that and she bit her lip. "Sorry," she mumbled behind her book. "But I still won't do it."

"Why not? Didn't you have fun last time?"

Fun wasn't the word to describe her last encounter with Daniel. She didn't think any adjective would suffice for whatever had happened between them, but she was certain entertaining the thought of them being anything other than siblings was out of the question. Ever since that night, whenever she ran into Daniel he tended to stare and...smile. The look always made shivers crawl up her spine. It definitely wasn't a brotherly expression.

"Well, I sorta already told Danny you would go," Tucker muttered as he stared at the floor.

Sam could feel her eye twitch. "Tell him I canceled." She turned her attention back to the book. If she had to hear one more word about that boy, she would certainly lose it.

"Daniel?" Pamela appeared in the doorway, smiling at the two teenagers gathered in the study. "Ah, Sammi-kins, have you seen Daniel?"

"Probably out screwing someone," Sam mumbled under her breath. Tucker shook his head and sighed.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"I said he's probably out screwing someone," Sam yelled, flipping the page of her book without missing a beat. When Pamela fell silent, she looked up.

And there the woman was, giggling softly. "Oh, Sammi-kins, you're absolutely adorable." Her daughter made a face. "But jealously is truly an ugly color. You know Vlad and I love you both equally." And with that she disappeared.

The two teens stared awkwardly at the doorway.

"What was that?" Tucker asked, glancing back down at Sam from his stance by the table. "If I said that to my mom, she would have beaten me senseless."

The goth rolled her eyes. "Another reason to prove my mother is crazy." She shut her book then and pushed it away in disgust. Her own life was all the drama she needed.

"You were nothing like I imagined you to be," he said with a smile. "Whenever I saw your mother, I always thought her daughter would be a clone."

"She spoke about me?" Sam winced as she stood up. She could only guess the horrid lies her mother fed people when she wasn't around to deny them.

"Nah." Tucker adjusted his beret. "Danny mentioned you. I believe his words were, "demented step sister."

"Demented...?" The goth's blood began to boil.

Tucker laughed nervously. "This was before we'd even met you; when Mr. Masters and your mom were still dating. Danny wouldn't say that now."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Tucker made a face, but before she could question that something shattered. Their heads snapped to a table in the distance, a vase in pieces.

She bit her lip. "Did you-?"

Something shoved into her side, pushing her with enough force that she ended up on the other side of the room, smacking into the wall. The move left her breathless as she slid down to the ground, confused and disoriented.

"Sam!" She could hear Tucker's frantic voice, but all she could do was look up and stare at a guy's snow white hair.

He was exactly the same as last time. Tall, lean muscle built underneath the black and white jump suit; white hair over his pale complexion and those eyes, just as fierce and glowing as before, but instead of glaring down at the goth, his anger was concentrated on something else.

It was such a shocking scene, it took her a while to notice he was floating several inches above the ground. If that didn't raise red flags, him flying and then phasing through the solid wall certainly did the trick.

The silence was more suffocating then usual.

"Sam?" Tucker filled her vision and she began to breathe again.

"Ouch." She winced, clutching her side. Breathing was definitely mistake. A sharp pain crawled up where the wall had hit her.

"Are you okay?" He reached out, awkwardly reaching for a body part. Tucker managed to get her into a sitting position, where Sam continued to take shallow breaths.

"Did you...see that?" It hurt to speak. Whenever she ran into that guy, she always got hurt; intentional or not.

He shook his head. "You're hurt. We should get a doctor to check you out. You hit the wall pretty hard..."

Sam grabbed his arm and forced him to stare at her. "Tucker," she said between clutched teeth. "You saw what I saw, right?"

He swallowed, lowering his gaze. "I...I don't know what I saw." He shook his head then, as if to clear the thought. "It's not possible."

"He went through the wall," Sam moaned, leaning her head against the wall. "And he was floating."

"Sam, listen to me." Tucker took her face into his cheeks then and she was surprised by his bold actions. "You're hurt and probably disoriented right now. You need some medical attention."

The words sunk in when he stood back up. "Wait." She adjusted her seating so she was more comfortable. "Don't tell my mom or Vlad about this. They'll just make it a bigger deal then it is."

"Then what-"

"Go ask for a made named Dora; the one with a giant gold necklace. She's pretty hard to miss." Sam rolled her head to the side then, trying to find comfort on the cold tile.

"I'll...I'll be right back," Tucker's voice sounded anxious as he ran out of the room.

"Idiot," Sam murmured under her breath. "You'd think I was dead by the way he ran out of here."

She listened to the sound of her shaky breaths and ignored the pain that ignited whenever she sucked in air. He had merely knocked her into the wall. How could he cause this much damage to her?

There was a moment of peace, before a dark figure blurred in her vision. Seconds later, wind whipped at her face, stirring her hair and then the white haired boy was before her. He had stopped just centimeters away from colliding into her again, his head down as he panted, hands on either side of her head. Slowly, his head rose.

The green eyes were a haunting memory burned into the back of her mind. Both his intensity and proximity made Sam blush.

"Get out here, boy!" Another voice boomed from the distance.

And just like that, the white haired guy disappeared. Not even a breeze came with his exit, as if he hadn't been hovering over her at all.

It took a painstakingly long time for Tucker to return with Dora in tow.

"Tucker," Sam glanced at the boy, breathless.

"S-Sam?" he choked out nervously.

She shook her head. "I'll do the double date."

He seemed to sigh in relief, helping Dora as they both pulled Sam into her room and under the covers. She couldn't sleep, however. Not after meeting the mysterious man again.

Even after the time away, even after convincing herself it was crazy, she still saw it. It was no longer a figment of her imagination. She hadn't froze at the sight of the white haired man until seeking his gaze. It was there, when she met those glowing green eyes, that she saw Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>lol this chapter was sort of intense, no? I hadn't planned to make it so serious so fast haha so I'll try and lighten up ^-^<strong>

**Next chapter is Sam's double date with Danny! :D Oh la la xD  
><strong>


	6. Dating a Phantom

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Dating a Phantom  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Sam screamed out in frustration. There was a hesitant voice on the other line of her cell phone and he resisted the urge to glance out of the Nasty burger to see what she was doing. "Tucker," Sam seethed. "You freaking drag me out on this date and he just decides to ditch?"<p>

A nervous laugh broke out as Tucker sat in the booth, waiting for Valerie who had conveniently went to the bathroom. "This is just like him. I'm sorry, Sam. I thought maybe if it was you..."

Sam's anger wavered for a moment. "Thought what?" she demanded, glaring daggers through the window. From her spot outside the restaurant she could see Tucker fidget in his seat.

"Nothing, just...I don't know, maybe the family idea...?"

Sam let out a humorless laugh. "Please. When has family ever mattered to him?" He didn't even have the decency to show up at his father's wedding. "I'm not gonna let him make a fool of me. I'm leaving."

"No, Sam. Wait!" She did and then realized Valerie had returned. "Don't leave," Tucker asked as his final plea before hanging up.

Sam angrily snapped her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket and glared. She thought Daniel would have loved the chance to pick on her, but apparently his 'business' was more serious than she thought. Enough to desert his best friend in a crisis.

She peeked at the couple through the glass again and shook her head. She refused to join Tucker and Valerie though. The only thing worse than being stuck on a double date with Daniel was being a third wheel.

"Why am I even here?" she asked herself. Ever since the second incident with the white haired man, her entire life had turned upside down. Suddenly there was Daniel and that led to...complications.

Frowning, she walked into the Nasty Burger.

She regretted it, but not for the reason she thought. Tucker couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything. Valerie looked so bored she would pass out. Sam was surprised the poor girl didn't make her escape when she went to the bathroom.

The goth watched the two from across the booth and sighed. "This place looks promising." She had never been to the Nasty Burger before, but she knew it wasn't her hang out. The place was littered with preps and stocked with meat. She couldn't think of a reason why she would enter this place of her own will.

"Is Danny on his way?" Valerie moaned. It took Sam a second to realize the question was directed to her.

"Not that I know of." Now she knew why Valerie hadn't ditched Tucker yet. She was waiting for Daniel.

"I-I could call him again," Tucker offered and Valerie merely leaned against the table top, head in her arms.

Sam sighed. "We'll be right back." She took Tucker's arm and led him outside.

Tucker let out a heavy sigh. "That was intense."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Out of curiosity, have you been on a date? Ever? Cause call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to talk."

Tucker blushed. "I'm just nervous."

"Yeah, nervous enough to sell your date to someone else!" she groaned. "What does Valerie like? Do you have anything in common?"

Tucker stuttered, looking down at his hands. They were shaking. "I-I can't think now! Where the hell is Danny?"

"Seriously? Is the only person you can rely on Mr. Playboy?"

It clicked then. Why Tucker was so desperate for Daniel to be on the date. They had probably been friends forever and Daniel always got the girl. In the end, Tucker only knew how to watch his friend play the field in hopes one day he could too.

Sam shook her head with a new attitude. "Let's try this again."

Out of pure luck Valerie was still sitting in that booth when they returned. She glanced up with an expectant look.

"Sorry," Sam apologized as she slipped into the seat across the way. "Voice mail."

Valerie shook her head. "Don't be. You're his girlfriend, after all."

There was a pause. "Excuse me?" Sam stated harshly.

Valerie picked up the salt shaker, suddenly engrossed in the tiny, clear bottle. "You were holding hands at the house." Damn, she noticed that? "I wouldn't keep it a secret if I were you, honey. I'd scream it to the world so girls wouldn't dare touch."

"His girlfriend?" Sam spat in disbelief. "I wouldn't..."

Tucker shook his head and gave her the puppy dog face.

She clenched her jaw. "Imagine being anything else."

Valerie seemed too out of it to notice Sam's falter.

I guess Tucker did need Sam. The only way Valerie would ease of Daniel was if he was already taken and according to every person with a vagina, he wasn't. But she needed Valerie to move on to Tucker. He needed to impress her.

Smiling, she remembered something the girl said a while off. "Hey, Valerie. Does your phone still do that weird blink when you turn it on?"

Valerie looked up from the salt. "Yeah? Why?"

Sam smiled at Tucker. "I'm sure Tucker can fix that for you, right Tuck?"

Nodding happily, he smiled for the first time down at his date. "Yeah, sure. I can probably figure it out."

Over the course of the lunch, even Sam was impressed by how fast Tucker worked.

He looked at Valerie. "Have you dropped this a lot?"

She snorted. "Hardly." She tried to look nonchalant, but her eyebrows were raised.

Tucker nodded. "It looks like its in good condition. The screen isn't even cracked. Do you charge it often?"

"Every night."

"There's your problem!" His smile was bright and charming. "Your phone actually has a high battery and charging it too much can lead to problems." He handed her back the device.

"Wow!" Valerie exclaimed, accepting her phone. "I never thought about that."

Tucker shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal." He looked down then at something. "You like Ember McLain?"

"She's my favorite singer right now! And I love how she performs at her concerts!"

Sam eased off the couple as the night went on, smiling to herself. She had finally worked her cupid magic. Tucker better not ask her to do it again.

As the three walked out of the Nasty Burger, Danny jogged their way.

"Sorry I couldn't make it," he said, eying Tucker and Valerie curiously.

"Its okay." Valerie grinned at Tucker. "I had a wonderful time." They locked hands.

Sam smiled. One thing was certainly accomplished.

"But you should be apologizing to your girlfriend, Danny." Valerie gestured back to Sam.

Daniel blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Of course."

She smiled at Tucker. "Walk me to my door?" The boy complied, leaving Sam and Danny alone.

"Girlfriend?" Daniel chuckled. "And here I was under the impression we were siblings."

"We were. We are!" Sam scolded. "What the hell was that disappearing act today?"

His smile widened. "I didn't know you cared Sam." He took a step toward her. "But I suppose my girlfriend would."

"I'm not your girlfriend," she spat.

Daniel took another step forward. "That's not what everyone else thinks."

"That's what one person thinks," she corrected. He had practically corned her now. "And what was so important you left your best friend in a crisis?"

He shrugged. "Blond twins."

"I find that hard to believe." Sam crossed her arms.

A new smile filled Daniel's face, of amusement and curiosity. "You don't think I'd chase after girls?" He took a strand of her hair and tugged it behind her ear.

Sam stepped back. "I think you wouldn't abandon your best friend on his first date for a bunch of whores." She was sure whatever Daniel was hiding was bigger than girls, bigger than school activities.

Danny squatted so they were eye level. "You don't know me very well, do you?" Sam glared into those impossibly blue eyes. "Maybe we should arrange for a date."

"No. No more dates," Sam huffed, irritated.

Daniel laughed. "Afraid I won't show up?"

"No, that's exactly the problem. You would show up." He certainly wouldn't miss this chance for the world. "And I have no interest in dating my brother."

Daniel sighed, taking the last step until he was directly in front of her, their toes just touching. He could see her discomfort, feel the tension in the air. He simply stood that infuriatingly close that Sam could be effected by his sexuality, but far enough that she wanted to reach for more."Its step brother Sam. Step." He leaned in just a tad closer. "Remember that." And he turned on his heel, leaving the goth to blush until her entire being was filled with self-loathing.

* * *

><p><strong>I have ACTs next week. Sooo not fun T-T But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless! Hopefully my dread didn't leak on the page lol.<strong>


	7. Definitely Not Fat

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Definitely Not Fat_

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful feeling to be able to curl up on a large sofa with the fire place roaring before her and read one of her favorite Gothic horrors. It was just past midnight as Sam sat in the study, finding herself lost in the story. If someone was calling her name she probably wouldn't have noticed.<p>

But there was a sudden bang. The words of the novel and the deafening sound made her jump and look around. Her parents were morning people who usually slept early. Frowning, Sam bookmarked her page and casually got up.

The kitchen and cleaning staff turned in at around ten o'clock. Vlad didn't take in any more clients past eleven. Within moments there was another clatter, only louder, then the sound of dragging.

Her heart stopped.

Sam quickly looked around for the first available item. She grabbed her mother's china vase and threw out the flowers. No need for the nightly visitor to get the wrong idea. Taking a breath she made her way down the hall and waited.

It was quiet at first, so much that her breathing felt thundering. Her grip tightened when a dark figure popped up, limping down the hall. The hallway was covered in shadows, making it impossible to see anything else, except that distinct white hair.

She retreated behind the wall and sighed. How was she going to do this?

"I hope you don't plan to hit me with that."

The crash of the vase rang in her ears. Sam turned to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. Piercing blue eyes stared back at her.

A smirk twitched to his face. "You just can't help, but scream in my presence, huh?"

She flushed and smacked his hand away from her mouth. "Daniel." She took in a long breath. "I...I thought."

Her gaze fluttered down where the smashed vase sat. "Shit." She knelt down to pick up the pieces. A stupid move, but it was something for her to concentrate on.

Daniel bent down as well, but winced. It didn't go undetected.

"You okay?" Sam questioned, standing back up. She made sure to examine him closely now. He looked dreadfully pale, almost as light as her own white skin. His clothing was torn in some places and he seemed to favor his right leg. She wasn't sure now if the red marks lining his neck were hickeys or battle wounds.

Sam frowned. "You look like hell."

Daniel smiled. "Feel like it too." He leaned toward her then, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You smell good." He murmured into her skin.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose. "Daniel, get off me." She made a move to shove him off, but he swayed and stumbled. Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed a hold of his shoulder to steady him. "What the hell were you doing? You should be in bed."

Daniel laughed. "I could say the same to you." He placed his chin back on her shoulder. "Did you always look this good?"

She ignored the last comment. "You're not drunk, are you?" She turned her head to smell his breath. It didn't reek of alcohol.

"I'm as sober as ever. I just got into a fight."

"Obviously." Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and began pulling him down the hall. "Was there a gang or something?"

"No, it was one on one. You should see the other guy. Tore him to pieces."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I hope you mean that figuratively."

He just laughed.

It was hard work to lug Daniel up the stairs and he seemed to enjoy Sam's struggle, but she hadn't grown up detesting weak girls without purpose. Using all her strength, she all but tossed Daniel onto his bed.

The jerk was still laughing. "I'm surprised, Sam. I didn't expect you to get that far."

"What..." She took in several deep breaths, "do you...weigh...fat ass."

She had meant it as an insult, but Daniel took it as a challenge. "Fat?" He raised an eyebrow, sitting up. "You think there's fat under this shirt?" He gestured to the white tee.

Sam was doubled over and panting. He seemed to be amused at her ignorance to his toned body and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of proving her wrong. "I'm not saying your skin and bones, okay?" She looked away.

But Daniel went on anyway. "No, you said I was fat. Why don't you see for yourself." He reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her so she stood before him. The position made her feel strange, standing between his legs as he sat relaxed on the bed. He stared up at her curiously, his smirk curled.

"Here." She had completely forgotten the hold he had on her wrist. Daniel took Sam's hand and pushed it under his shirt, resting it on his abs.

_Definitely_ not fat.

"This is stupid." Sam snatched her hand back, pulling it to her chest. She took a few steps back for extra measure. "You're not fat, okay Daniel? You're not."

"Danny."

Her head snapped back to his face, still sitting on the bed, still with that irritatingly cocky expression.

"Danny." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up peacefully, her body warm and relaxed. She stretched her arms over head, wiggling slightly, and found her body rather restrained. Opening a violet eye, she saw the sleeping face of Danny.<p>

The scream stuck in her throat as the blood rushed to her cheeks. He was shirtless, she could see his bare broad shoulders and the lean muscle wrapped around her. His raven hair was tousled in a way that made her think he'd stuck his face out the car window, yet his expression looked rather peaceful at the moment.

Shaking her head, Sam got a grip of her hormones. What the hell happened?

"Danny!" She smacked him, and not too lightly, on the arm.

"Mmm," Danny murmured, sticking his face in her neck. "I'm too tired to play that kind of game right now."

That's just way too personal. Sam thought, disgusted. "What are you, still sleeping?" She wiggled her arms out from his embrace and shook him. "Danny. Let go!"

He opened one blue eye. "No."

She gasped. "No?" Her hands bunched up in fists. "What the hell do you mean _no_?"

Danny sighed and tucked his face back into her neck. "No, I don't want to. I'm tired and your warm and I. Don't. Want. To."

"Danny, if you don't let me go right now, I swear!" She was just about ready to slap him. "And how did I even get here?"

This time, both his eyes opened. "You don't remember?"

Hesitantly, Sam shook her head.

A wide smile spread across the young man's face. "No? Are you sure? Think harder. You spent the night screaming my name, after all."

Maybe it was because that sly face was right in front of her, but she blushed. "That did not happen." Her voice was a growl, but her throat did feel awfully dry at the moment, worrying her.

Danny chuckled and looked at her seriously. "You crawled in bed with me."

"I did not-!"

He interrupted. "It was a little after you left. You came into my room crying." She froze. "You kept saying he shouldn't have died."

Sam stared into his shocking blue eyes and swallowed. No, that hadn't happened. She hadn't cried over her father's death in a while. Scream, yes, have twisted nightmares, yes, but never cry. And to think she would run into Danny's arms for comfort?

His hand touched her cheek and she flinched. "You said you didn't want to be alone." He rubbed his thumb over her skin gently. "The way your face looked, so torn and beaten. Did you honestly think I would have turned you away?"

Her breathing quickened. What was he saying? That he was weak around broken girls? That he actually cared for her?

Sam shook her head and turned to look at the ceiling. "You should have left me at the door."

From the corner of her eye she could tell if he was staring at her. His mouth opened.

"Daniel?"

The sound of her mother's voice had Sam pulling the covers over her head. Shit, this was not good. It was bad enough Danny thought they could be more than siblings. The last thing she needed was her mother's opinion.

Danny laughed, making the bed vibrate beneath them. Danny, you idiot. Sam chided to herself.

"Daniel! Oh-"

"Hello, Mother," he greeted warmly.

"Ah, who's your friend?" Her tone of voice sounded disapproving, but she tried to conceal it.

"Still sleeping." His voice sounded softer now. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes. Please tell me when you see Sammi-kins."

"Of course."

Her heels clicked obnoxiously away. Sam pulled the covers off her head and punched Danny in the arm. "Could you laugh any louder? We might as well have told her we were sleeping together!"

"While I wouldn't object to such a thing, I wouldn't tell her a lie." He leaned toward Sam now until their faces were inches apart. "Unless you want to make that statement official."

Sam scoffed. "No." Then she rolled her eyes. "And really, you wouldn't lie to her? I'm pretty sure you have a secret you're not telling anyone, not even Tucker."

She expected his eyes to grow cold, to shove her out of bed or march out. Instead he smirked, cupping her ass, pulling her closer. "Maybe I am," he whispered in her ear. "Care to find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I feel awful about the wait, so here is yet another chapter! And I really liked writing this one ^-^ We see a lot of Danny and Sam moments! Again, I hope I'm not moving too fast? I want their relationship to really grow. Then again, maybe I'm moving too slow? <strong>

**What do you guys think?**


	8. Almost Fell For You There

**Untouched Desires**

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Almost Fell For You There_

* * *

><p>Normally, if anyone had gotten into Sam's personal space (let alone grabbed her ass cheeks) she would have kneed them in the groin, but she surprised them both.<p>

"Yes." It came out easy, simple. "I do care. I'd like to know why my step brother comes home bruised and bloody and laughs it off. Why he pretends to be such a player when half the time none of his disappearing acts have to do with a girl." Sam leaned in then, her violet eyes fierce. "What are you hiding?"

Danny's eyes were wide at her response. She could tell he wasn't used to being the one left speechless, but her own words amazed her. Sam hadn't realized she wanted to ask those questions until it finally tumbled out of her mouth.

The astonishment quickly faded out of those blue eyes as a smile crept. "You better be careful, Sam. I almost fell for you there. _That_ would be dangerous."

The honesty was clear in his voice and she felt those eyes were no longer taunting, but soft. Where had this Danny been hiding?

His hand came up her neck, tilting her head up. He leaned in.

"D-Daniel?" she gasped.

The kiss came to her cheek, already burning crimson. "It's Danny, Sam." He whispered in her ear before sliding off the bed. Then he turned and dropped the blanket over her head.

"Hey!" Sam grumbled, tossing it aside. "What was that-!"

But Danny had already disappeared, leaving her in his bed.

"Coward," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

><p>"Sammi-kins!"<p>

Her mother engulfed her in a giant hug in the study, where Sam had been hiding for the last hour. Danny was being his usual secretive self, disappearing as if he were a ghost. That boy's got trust issues, Sam noted.

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked around her book. There was no way Sam was returning to that gothic horror. Not after last night.

"What are you doing?" Her mother demanded, outraged. Her hands rested on her hips over some gaudy yellow gown.

"Um, reading?" She held up the book for emphasis.

Pamela shook her head. "No, no. _You_ are getting ready for an important event, young lady. Vlad has invited a client over to our home and as hosts we are to look our best."

Sam shrugged. "I'll leave then." She could go back to the bookstore or maybe work on her animal rights protest. It had been a while since she'd done anything for the cause.

Her mother laughed. "Don't be silly, Sammi-kins. This is a family meeting. Meaning Vlad, myself, Daniel, and you must attend."

Inwardly, she scoffed. Yeah, good luck getting the ghost boy to show up. "I'm sure Vlad can manage to get his clients on his own. He doesn't need-"

"Support, Samantha." Her mother frowned. "As his family we will help him by supporting his plans. This is a very important meeting and you will be on your best behavior." Then her face twisted. "Unless you've truly forgotten what it means to have a father.

A thick lump gathered in her throat. The young goth scowled, but said nothing more. "As long as I don't have to wear a stupid dress," she spat.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you just precious! Daniel, tell her she's beautiful."<p>

Sam cringed as she stepped into the hall with Pamela tucked into her arm, practically wearing matching outfits. While her mother's was a sunshine yellow, Sam's was a light lilac, just as large, just as obnoxious. Say anything about this and I'll rip your throat out, her eyes spoke to her grinning step brother.

Danny was failing to suppress his amusement. "Beautiful, as always." He stifled a laugh.

Pamela went to her step son next. "And you are as dashing as always, Daniel. I knew the blue would look gorgeous on you."

And he did look gorgeous, Sam had to admit. He was in a simple black tuxedo with a shocking blue vest underneath. There was a black bow tie under the collar of his white dress shirt, but it was still undone. His hair was actually neat and brushed back, though Sam didn't like this look on him. He appeared even more arrogant and confident than usual.

Pamela took a deep breath. "All right. They should be arriving soon. I'll be sure to greet the Kinders with Vlad at the entrance. It would be nice to find you both here." She nodded approvingly at both, smiled, and walked out the door.

Daniel chuckled, dragging Sam's attention back to him. He was leaning against the door frame now, arms crossed, and smirk as cocky as ever. The playboy had returned!

"I didn't expect to see you here," Sam stated. She was hoping, after glancing at the dress, that he wouldn't be.

Danny shrugged. "I wouldn't miss anything that would embarrass my dear Sammi-kins."

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Really, Sam, is that the only thing you can think about at a time like this?"

For some incredibly annoying reason, Sam's face flushed red. She inwardly scolded herself for getting tied up in his games and clenched her white, gloved hands. "Say that again and I'll smack that cocky grin right off your face."

Danny just smiled.

"...and may we present our children. Daniel and Samantha."

Sam's head rose and her heart stopped. She could vaguely make out a middle aged man and his shy wife, her eyes caught on the stunning guy an age similar to her own. His white hair teased at some forgotten memory, but she was too caught up in his appearance to recall. This guy was handsome, wearing a dark suit and black, sunglasses over his eyes. He had a gold, crescent earring on one side, which screamed rebel and individual. Sam found it incredibly sexy. Never had she gone googly eyed over some guy, but she suddenly felt breathless.

"They are lovely children." The woman said sweetly.

The man gave a too large smile. "And please welcome my son, Gregory."

Gregory gave a rather lazy grin, ignoring Danny as he side stepped him to Sam. "Please, call me Gregor." There was a charming accent to his words as he took Sam's gloved hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"W-Wow," she stuttered.

"Samantha, darling, why don't you take Gregor on a tour of the house?" Vlad suggested.

Sam blinked, shook her head, and nodded. "Sure." She had never expected her and her parents to actually agree on something. With a smile, she gestured for Gregor to follow.

"I apologize for the gown," Sam found herself saying, glaring at the purple circus covering her body. "If my mother wasn't so insistent, I'd probably be in combat boots."

Gregor gave her another dashing smile. "It is fine. I find your ensemble rather refreshing. Reminds me of home."

"Where exactly is that?"

They had stopped outside, just beside the garden. There was a big, beautiful crescent moon out, giving the place a heavenly glow.

Gregor stared at the sky in wonder. "Just outside Amity Park. It is on the other side of the lake."

He looked at her then and Sam bit her lip, staring down at her hands. "I noticed you have an accent, but your parents don't." She met his gaze. "Why is that?"

There was a chuckle. "I spent a great deal studying in Hungary. I still haven't quite gotten, how do you say, up-to-date with the American slang?"

"I like your accent," Sam admitted. "Don't change it."

He gave her an enchanting grin. "If you wish."

There was a pleasant silence surrounding them. Gregor spotted something on the ground and knelt down to pit it up. Sam was surprised to find him tending to a wilting flower.

"You care about the environment?" There was a warmth building inside her at the thought.

"Ah, I apologize." He fixed up the flower and stood back up. There was a little dirt under his fingernails, but he didn't seem to mind. "It is a habit of mine. I am an ultra recycle vegetarian."

"You're kidding!" Sam laughed. "I'm one as well."

"Really?" He smiled behind the dark shades. "I find myself more intrigued with you every minute, Samantha."

_That_ made her blush.

"Dinner will be served shortly." Dora murmured quietly behind them. She gave Sam a knowing stare and left the room, smirking.

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm going to go to the restroom real quick."

Gregor gave a small wave. "I shall be here when you return."

The walk to the bathroom was a bit of a haze. Sam was floating on cloud nine at what had just happened. A humble guy her parents approved of who shared her love for animals and the environment. She had definitely lucked out tonight.**  
><strong>

Before she could reach the door back to Gregor, something grabbed the collar of her dress and Sam was sucked into another room.

Gasping, she found herself caged by Danny, his hands gripping her shirt as if drawing her near. She practically jumped at the playful smirk, muffled by his heavy breathing.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Sam blinked. The idea of Danny asking her out, anywhere, was surprising.

"Why?"

That stunned him for a moment and then he laughed. "Don't tell me you actually like that guy down there." He was still gripping the collar of her gown.

Nonchalantly, Sam shrugged.

Danny frowned. "He's a tool."

"He cares about the environment."

"It's an act. You don't know him well enough to tell."

"Oh, and you do?"

Danny's eyes flashed, and for a moment Sam saw a tinge of green, but he blinked and the color disappeared. "I know a lot of things you don't," he murmured under his breath. His gaze fell to his hands, which were still holding her dress in rather intimate places. He didn't move.

Sam felt something hot and uncomfortable bubble at the bottom of her stomach. She cleared her throat, managing to get his gaze back up to hers. "While I'm flattered you're concerned at my expense," was concerned even the right word? "I'd appreciate it if you didn't assume things, or ruin dresses for that matter."

Danny smiled. "You hate these dresses."

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy them."

Something crossed his eyes, some emotion Sam didn't pick up, and his smirk grew. "I suppose not." His fingers played with the gown, gently slipping under the straps, teasing at the skin of her collarbone.

"Danny!" Sam gasped as his fingers continued to travel the length of the fabric, almost threatening to pull the straps off her shoulders.

"Hmm?" He asked, his voice oddly calm. Sam felt her face burn. God, she was going to kill him! "I'm not destroying it, Sam. I'm merely..._appreciating_ what's underneath."

Her face was a scowl. "I swear, Danny, if you keep doing this-"

"Doing what?" His hands stopped moving, and he finally stared at Sam with clear intentions. "What am I doing, Sam?"

"Well..." Another voice murmured. Her face twisted to the side, and Sam met the wickedly amused expression of Gregory Kinder. "Isn't this interesting."


	9. Kiss Me? You Fool

**Untouched Desires  
><strong>

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Kiss me? You Fool..._

* * *

><p>With both hands, Sam forcibly pushed Danny away from her. "Gregor." She managed a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting."<p>

He grinned, holding up a hand. "Ah, no, it is quite all right." This time he peered over the black shades and Sam could just make out opaque green eyes. "I had originally intended to seduce the daughter of Vlad Masters to gain control of his corporation, but this seems so much more fun, no?" He chuckled. "The two siblings in love? That would be a forbidden romance the media would love to hear. It would completely destroy Masters reputation if word got out."

Every cell in her body shut down. Whoever this person was, he had been able to play her like a fiddle. Sam was good at seeing through fake disguises, considering her rich background, but was amazed she hadn't seen this coming.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded. She knew whatever she had with Danny was wrong, even if they weren't related in any way other than marriage.

"Want? You make me sound so greedy, Samantha. I merely have a proposition. Go out with me and this little scene will stay between us, okay?"

Sam was suddenly aware that Danny was still beside her, but now his position was rigid. He had his hands clenched in fists beside him, like he was ready to tore Gregor to pieces. A memory from yesterday came to mind.

_"You should see the other guy. Tore him to pieces."_

"Fine," Sam said. "I'll play you're little game, but breathe a word of this, and I promise it won't be pleasant." She sent him a dirty look and grabbed Danny by the arm, dragging him into the study.

"Fine?" Danny growled, throwing his fist at a bookshelf. Books scattered to the ground as it trembled. "That's your big argument?"

"What was I supposed to do? You were going to tear him apart!"

"Then let me." He grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not going to let you be his little slave."

She ignored the part of her that really admired Danny's determination. "So what? You're going to stop me? And let Gregor tell lies to our parents about us?"

Danny groaned and shoved his hands through his hair. "You're not doing this."

Sam glared. She hated being controlled. It was like her mother, like Vlad. "You're not the boss of me, Danny," she said before turning.

Sam quietly returned to her parents who were laughing along with Gregor and his family at the couch.

"Oh, Sammi-kins," her mother giggled. "Where is Daniel?"

She turned to her side and let out a deep breath. Guess it was time for the ghost boy to disappear.

* * *

><p>"You up?"<p>

Sam screamed, turning to see Danny leaning over the chair she sat in. He had whispered in her ear just as the goth was about to doze off on the dining table.

Groggy, she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty. That party went on for some time, huh?"

"Mmm." Sam rubbed her eyes in the dark dining room. "Sadly."

Danny offered Sam a hand to stand, which she hesitantly took. When she made a gesture to let go though, his grip tightened.

"Danny, what are you-?"

"I got some dirt on Gregor."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you manage that?"

There was a brilliant grin. "And here I thought you already had me figured out, Samantha."

The goth scowled. "You didn't do anything illegal, did you?"

Danny laughed and Sam covered his mouth with her hand. "Really, do you have any respect whatsoever?" She pointed to the ceiling. Their parents were in bed, no doubt.

With the hand not holding hers, Danny grabbed the one on his mouth and kissed her palm. "I was never the gentlemen type."

Well, that was irritating.

"So, what did you find out about Gregor?" She yanked her one hand free and wiped off the Danny kiss on her dress.

"Where to start? The guy's a fake, with some records on him. That school in Hungary he was talking about? Yeah, turns out his parents forced him to go there. It was a rehab school."

Her eyebrows raised. That was really disappointing. And she almost fell for that prick? Sam's jaw clenched until she realized something. "Wait..." She glanced at Danny. "How did you know Gregor went to school in Hungary?"

There was a guilty smile on his face. Sam gasped.

"You were _spying _on me?"

He shrugged.

Sam felt her eye twitch. "Danny, I don't care about who you hang out with or anything you do, honestly, but you can't just barge into my life and-"

"Sammi-kins?"

The lights turned on in the dining room, but no one replied to Pamela's statement. Sam was too busy on the floor under Danny's tall frame, her mouth crushed against his lips.

"Something the matter, my dear?" Vlad called.

"No, I thought I just heard Samantha. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a moment."

The lights went out again and the footsteps vanished down the hall. Sam's face warmed as she felt Danny's tongue play suggestively against her lips. Was he really trying to kiss her?

With both hands, she pushed at his chest. "Get. Off. Me." she gasped.

Danny sighed and very slowly proceeded to stand.

Sam grumbled, "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't want to get caught."

"So you kiss me?" Where was the logic in that?

He completely ignored the question. "You know, you aren't a very good kisser."

Her jaw clenched at that. "That's because I wasn't trying to kiss you."

He held out his hand, but this time Sam swatted it away and stood up. "Why not?"

"What?" Sam frowned. She did not like the direction this conversation was going.

"Why didn't you kiss back?"

"Why didn't I...?" She shook her head. "You are my _brother_, Danny-"

"Step," he interrupted.

"And I have no interest in kissing you regardless. You're not my type."

He seemed rather amused by this. "Oh, really? I didn't know you had a type. Enlighten me."

"Danny, we were talking about Gregor."

"Were as in past tense."

Sam closed her eyes and groaned. "Look, if you have nothing meaningful to say I'm going to get out of this hideous dress and go to bed." Maybe she would burn it before sleeping. And hopefully wipe Danny's saliva off her lips. Her nerves tingled in excitement, but she ignored it completely. Stupid hormones, her mind grumbled.


	10. Kiss of Death

**Untouched Desires  
><strong>

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Kiss of Death_

* * *

><p>"You kissed Danny?"<p>

Sam rolled her eyes, writing the last bit of words into her diary entry. The queen sized bed felt comfortable underneath her bare legs. "Danny kissed _me,_ Tucker." She closed her diary and put it into her backpack. Then she crossed her legs and watched Tucker pace around the room.

"So let me get this straight. You kissed Danny-"

"Danny kissed _me_."

"And that's it? You're not falling for him?" Tucker gave her a look of both hope and disappointment. Really, the boy had no faith in her.

"No Tucker, I'm not falling for Danny." She pictured the bonehead and frowned. "One kiss isn't going to change the fact that he's a cocky prick who disposes of girls like tissues."

Even hearing her assured words, the techno geek didn't seem as convinced. He sighed. "You don't get it, Sam. That's how it starts. Danny doesn't just kiss anyone."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Tucker adjusted his beret nervously. "It's not my place to say..."

"Tucker, spit it out."

Hesitantly, he took a seat on the bed beside her. "Danny was really close to his mom until she left him, but after that, never let anyone touch him. He was really messed up Sam; keeping to himself and hiding secrets. He picked a fight with anyone who came near him. It was...scary." He swallowed and shook his head. "But one day he was just...different. He dated girls and did other stuff, yeah, but he never kissed them. Paulina was so heart broken when he refused to give her one when a photographer asked."

Sam stared at Tucker in utter disbelief. What playboy didn't kiss girls? "So you're telling me the guy who doesn't kiss _anyone_, kissed _me_?" This had to be a joke. "Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Tucker groaned. "Look, I'll talk to him. Just promise me you'll avoid Danny for now."

She stared at him doubtfully. "That's kind of hard to do, Tucker, considering we live in the same house." Not that Danny was ever there to see.

"I'm serious, Sam. Ever since you got here Danny's been acting strange."

"So it's my fault?" She snorted. "Is it for better or for worse?"

Tucker adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure yet."

The goth frowned. She wasn't sure how this plan was going to work. Avoiding Danny was like trying to eat without swallowing, but she owed Tucker that much. He was her only real friend, after all.

"Okay. I'll try my best," she agreed.

* * *

><p>She received the call from Gregor the next day. "Samantha." He said her name with mock politeness. "It's so nice to hear your voice again."<p>

"Cut the bull crap," Sam growled into the phone. "What do you want?"

"No need to be chatty, Samantha. I believe we had an agreement."

Sam groaned. If he didn't watch it she was going to punch him in the face. "Yes, I know." She sighed.

"Good. I have a party to attend to tonight and I need a date."

"Better go find a girl desperate enough," she laughed.

There was a pause. "I'm trying to be nice here, Samantha. If you want to back out, I'll be happy to. Please understand I am a man of my word and I will expose your little secret."

The smug expression on the goth's face disappeared. "What time is it?" Sam demanded.

She could practically see his grin. "Six thirty. Wear something sexy." And then he hung up.

That gave Sam about fifteen minutes to get ready. Bastard. She charged up the stairs and into her mother's closet. Strangely enough they were the same size, even though her mom claimed it was all natural.

Sam found a nice long black dress V neck with a slit on the side. Hopefully it appealed to Gregor's "sexy" demand or whatever. Groaning, Sam went to her own room to search for a pair of heels.

"Why, Sam, if you wanted me so bad all you had to do was ask."

She glared at the boy lying on her bed, one hand over his abdomen as he made it clear he was checking her out. Sam groaned. "Don't you have somewhere to disappear to?" She walked over to the closet and started digging.

"Where are you going?" Danny's voice was at her ear. She felt the heat from his body on her back. "Or more importantly, with who?"

"I have a date," she murmured. Let him make what he wanted out of that! Turning, she shoved him in the chest. "And can you please back off? I'm running late."

His face was all serious, before the usual smug expression covered his features. "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's working." He grinned and then his face was serious again. He took a strand of her raven hair and tucked it behind her ear. "We never did finish our discussion."

Her cheeks burned, but she brushed it off with the shake of her head. "And I told you I'm running late." She crouched near the bed and found her heel hanging out with dust bunnies and cobwebs. She reached a hand out and pulled them out, taking a seat on the bed.

Danny, who was now rubbing his jaw in deep thought, stared. "So, who is he?"

"What?" Sam demanded, trying to buy herself some time.

"Your date."

Ugh, why did Danny have to be pushy today of all days? Obviously telling him Gregor was up to something would probably make him go out and do something stupid. So Sam said the first name that popped into her head.

"Tucker." Did she seriously just say that?

It was clear Danny didn't believe that lie either. He chuckled, holding his side. "No, seriously." He said once his laughter ceased.

Sam frowned. "I am serious." She stood up and found herself eye to eye with the bad boy in her heels. The atmosphere in the room changed to something warmer and Sam swallowed, breaking eye contact. "I'm leaving now." She picked up her purse and ran out the door before Danny could convince her otherwise.

* * *

><p>"You told him what?!"<p>

Sam flinched as she drove her fuel efficient vehicle down the road.

"Would you rather he have murdered Gregor? Or, I don't know, kissed me again?" Sam growled, causing her car to veer into the other lane. The car beside her honked and Sam swore, easing back into the right lane of traffic.

"Do you want me dead! Do you know what Danny does to guys that take his girls away? Shit, I'm gonna die..." Tucker's voice trailed off into a pathetic cry for help.

The goth rolled her unusually violet eyes. "Oh, relax Tucker. This is Danny. You guys have been friends forever." She set the phone down on the dashboard and put it on speaker. "Besides, Danny doesn't even like me."

"Oh, that's what you think Sam!" Tucker complained back. "Haven't I told you Danny's different around you? I don't know what it is yet, but there's something..."

Even through a phone call Sam's cheeks were burning. "I gotta go Tuck." She clicked the end button, despite his complaints, and eased the car to the curb. She put her head on the steering wheel and tried not to get caught up icy blue eyes.

Honestly, what was up with that guy? One day he's acting like she's contagious, the next its like she's some form of catnip.

And now she had to deal with a guy she really didn't like just because he thought something was going on between her and Danny, but that was crazy.

Right?


	11. Resisting the Wine

**Untouched Desires  
><strong>

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Resisting the Wine_

* * *

><p>The party was exactly as Sam dreaded. An expensive house overflowed with high strung college students. The beat from a base was pounding through her body, making it feel as if the music had purged inside her very soul. Behind the curtained windows she could make out neon flashing lights and shadows of dancing buffoons.<p>

She had most definitely been wrong about Gregor. He was, at most, a prep with a taste for the high life. How had she ever believed they had anything in common?

Garbage littered the freshly cut lawn. Sam frowned and inspected the damage. It reeked of alcohol and other substances she couldn't quite identify. Her heels dug into the stone pathway. Why had she even bothered dressing classy? Sam suddenly felt modest in her skimpy little black number. Giggling girls swayed on their way passed, wearing midriffs and skirts that were practically underwear. There were splatters of neon colored paint all over there skin with glow sticks around their necks. That was definitely the theme of the party.

_All right. That's it._

Sam kicked off her heels and held it in one hand. No use dressing up for these people. She stepped, barefoot, into the threshold.

It actually smelled worse inside than out. Sweat, smoke, and drinks assaulted her nose. It was one bad odor after another. The space was rather large, but small in comparison to the people. The open door offered no relief. It would remain a sticky June evening.

There was smoke from a fog machine somewhere, irritating her eyes. Sam wiped at her cheek, hoping she wouldn't have to take her contacts out for this.

"Samantha!" A beefy hand gripped her shoulder. Did she really once call him slender and graceful?

Gregor, as always, sported a pair of dark shades. Sam wondered if he did that to avoid the smoke filling the room or to conceal his drug usage. Probably both.

"What do you want, Gregor?" She screamed over the music. No one had even noticed her angered tone. They were too busy swaying to the beat of the song.

"C'mon." He crooked a finger at her, beckoning that she come follow.

Sam sighed, gripping the heels tightly in her hand. Her feet felt clammy against the marble flooring. Her foot smashed something juicy, but she ignored the urge to scream out and wipe off the mess. She hadn't agreed to come here to show him how weak she was.

They approached a door leading down a set of stairs. The basement was lit dimly with a game of poker going on. One guy smoked a cigarette. The other a beer.

"Looks like the entertainment is here."

One of the guys said without looking away from his cards. The three other eyes glanced up at her, smiling crudely.

_Run_, her mind commanded.

Sam turned, but Gregor stopped her. "Ah. Ah." He wiggled his finger in a no-no gesture. "Its not polite to ignore company."

"Gregor, you ass!" Sam hissed as he steered her toward the table. "Danny will kill you when he finds out." Surprisingly, she wasn't threatening him. She was _warning_ him.

"Who says you'll be sober enough to remember?" He held up a drink, spilling powder into its contents.

Sam managed to kick the closest guy to her in the balls, but then they all surrounded her. Each one took a limb, holding the poor girl captive. She glared dangerously at Gregor.

"I see your accent is gone."

He chuckled. "That's why I like you, Samantha. So kind, honest. You truly are one of a kind." He grabbed hold of her nose and tilted her head back. "Now be a good little girl and drink this."

Sam struggled, but eventually she had to breathe. The nasty alcohol burned down her throat and she coughed. The men released her as she held her throat, choking.

Gregor stood over her. "This is a mercy, Samantha. You don't have to remember. You should be thankful."

"Should _I_ be thankful?"

Another male voice seethed from the darkness. Sam squinted in order to see. He stood somewhere in the shadows, a ghost to her, invisible to all others.

Until one man screamed. Something flashed and grabbed his leg, dragging him into the darkness. The obvious crack of bones sent them all over the edge.

The single bulb in the room hung above the poker table, flickering. The lamp was swinging back and forth releasing a hypnotic creak.

Another guy pulled out a gun. "I'm warning you!" He aimed the gun around him, turning at all angles. Eventually the thing got him to, letting his screams linger. The last man backed up with a knife in his hand. He was rambling words in a foreign language. Then the shadows got him, too, until it was just Sam and Gregor.

"How do you feel now, Gregor?" The voice commanded.

_Danny_. Sam's ears pounded as the drug began to take effect. She could already feel her senses dulling, her body overheating. Was she shaking? Or was the room spinning?

The figure pulled himself out of the darkness, revealing that same white haired boy. His hands were open with an eerie green energy floating above his palms. They matched the green of his eyes.

"You're the worst kind of creature. Ghost or human alike hate you scum." The energy ball increased as his anger grew. "Death is too much a  
>mercy."<p>

He was going to kill Gregor. Through her drunken haze everything became clear. It didn't matter if this white haired creature was Danny or not. She had to save Gregor.

Sam ran with sluggish steps toward the guy. "Danny!" She screamed, forcing him to stare at her. His eyes were a chaotic green; alive and wild and uncontrollable.

"Don't do this," she breathed, feeling her morals slipping. Every moment she was pulling closer to drunk. "Please...don't...kill..."

"Samantha." Danny patted a gloved hand over her hair. "Are you okay?"

And suddenly it was Danny again. Raven haired player Danny. He had a hand around her waist, supporting her weight. Sam looked around.

"He got away."

"Yes."

"And you let him?"

There was a tiny smirk. "For now." Then his face became serious. "You know my secret."

"Secret..." Sam thought about the word. "That you are something...else."

"Yes," Danny said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Sam, I'm a ghost."


	12. Honest Attraction

**Untouched Desires  
><strong>

She never questioned where he ran off too, or why he always appeared bruised and bloody. She didn't wonder why he looked like the legendary Phantom who tormented Amity Park. She couldn't imagine what desires clouded those eyes whenever she touched him. She only asked how she could possibly fall for the bad guy, her step brother.

_Honest Attraction_

* * *

><p>Sam sat straight up in surprise. She was in Danny's room, in his <em>bed<em>, with him sitting on the edge. He wore his smirk with ease and a tray of food was set up on the nightstand.

She frowned and disapprovingly looked at her attire. "Why can't I remember anything?" The only thing she could recall was her massive headache.

"You were drugged." Danny said through clenched teeth. "Gregor gave you roofies."

"Gregor? ...That's right. The party and...that bastard!" Sam groaned, rubbing her temples. "How did I get home?" She offered as a distraction.

"I took you home."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the almost soft tone in Danny's voice. He smiled and offered her some toast. "Eat up. We have a lot to do."

"We do?"

Danny nodded.

Sam sighed and accepted the meal. She stabbed the vegan eggs with a fork. "I didn't do anything strange last night, did I?" She noticed his pajama pants and tight fitting tank. All she had on was a barely there dress riding up her midsection. Sam pulled the covers closer as if Danny had suddenly acquired x-ray vision.

Danny smirked. "Of course not, Samantha. Not unless you wanted something to happen."

Sam dropped her fork on the plate and glared. This flirty really needed to stop. "Look, whatever you think is going on between us has to stop. We are _step siblings_, Danny. Your father married my mother. Why can't you grasp that?"

Danny gave her a lopsided grin. "And what makes you think that would stop me?" He leaned in. "When there's something I want, I get it. Simple as that."

His eyes were on her lips. Sam swallowed and bit into the toast, looking away.

"So what are we doing today?"

Danny straightened, all professional again. "A few things, starting with you telling me why you went to Gregor in the first place."

"I didn't really have a choice now, did I Danny?"

"Didn't have a choice?" He scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. "You could have told me!"

"So, what? You could go and merrily murder Gregor?"

"Yes!"

"Danny." Sam glared. "I am not going to allow you to beat anyone up, no matter how much they deserve it."

He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I wasn't aware you were in control of my actions."

"I'm in control of any actions that are caused by me."

They sat in silence as Sam continued chewing her breakfast. The munching sounds her mouth made were slightly embarrassing. She reached on her nightstand for the bottle of water.

"You know, you could have just gotten me some tap water. Do you know how terrible these things are for the environment? she scolded.

"Are you okay, Sam?"

She watched the look in his ice blue eyes change. The usually cold expression had thawed, revealing something warm. Compassion? Sam highly doubted that. This was Danny she was talking about, after all.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered, cursing herself for that. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Danny kept his eyes on hers, as if trying to read her soul. "You talk an awful lot about your dad whenever you're half asleep. I'm beginning to figure that out."

Shit. So she had told Danny a thing or two in her drunken haze. Sam avoided his eyes, continuing to murder her eggs.

"So what about you?" she asked after a minute.

Danny seemed to pale. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "What about me?" he asked quietly.

"Tucker told me something along the lines of you not kissing girls."

The raven haired teen scowled. "I can't seem to get him to shut up around you."

She watched his expression carefully. "I don't get it. You're a playboy, but you don't kiss anyone. You claim to be out with girls, but sometimes it seems like you're using it as an excuse. Like you're hiding something."

Danny's face was void of emotion. She leaned over to whisper, "Danny...are you gay?"

The look on his face was completely priceless. Sam laughed so hard she was sure those eggs were going to come rushing back up. So she was a little crazy this morning. It was probably some weird after effects from the drug.

"Honestly." He shook his head at the laughing goth. "Even with all the crazy, irritating things you say, all I can think about is yours lips."

That certainly made her shut up. Danny's bedroom suddenly felt as if it were shrinking. The two were still in his bed, dressed a little provocatively. She was pretty sure both of their parents were gone...

"Danny?"

Tucker walked into the bedroom and gasped. Danny had Sam pinned underneath him with a teasing smile.

"Hey, Tuck." He greeted his friend with a smile.

"Danny, get off!" Sam struggled, smacking his chest. Why the hell did he have to have a six pack anyway? "I swear to God the next time you ask me to come closer, I'm going to punch you in the face."

Danny laughed, causing the bed to vibrate beneath them. "Ah, c'mon. Its not my fault you're so gullible." He caught onto her flailing arms. "You know, Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you'll sink."

She stared at him for a moment with unyielding eyes, daring him to continue. The playful had disappeared when he finally took their position seriously. His grip on her wrists loosened. Hovering over her submissive form, Danny slowly began to lean in.

Sam finally managed to push him off her and then drag Tucker down the hall into her own room, slamming the door. She could still hear his faint laughter through the walls.

"That idiot!" Sam banged a fist against the wall. "That's the last time you'll get any sympathy from me, bastard."

She took a deep breath and turned to Tucker, who was staring at her as if he couldn't believe something.

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Tucker clamped his mouth shut. "You just...You seemed..."

"Don't even go there, Tuck." Sam groaned. "I've had enough to worry about in the past twenty-four hours." She pulled on the hem of her dress, thankful it had rolled down when she stood. She really needed a shower and a change of clothes.

That made him sober up. "Sam, what happened?" Tucker demanded. "After our call, Danny showed up at my house looking for you. I told him we weren't really on a date and that you went to that Gregor guy's house."

She glared. "Thanks a lot, Tuck. Its great to know how well you have a cover story down."

"I never agreed to that!" he whined, following the goth desperately as she dug into her drawers. "And this is serious, Sam. I tried calling you and Danny back, but neither of you answered. I come over here and you're in bed together!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Sam snapped, slamming the drawer closed. The techno geek jumped at her sudden violent demeanor. "I told you I would never fall for Danny. I don't care how many girls he's seduced or how many times he tries to tempt me. I am not, _ever_, going to fall for that prick."

The sudden silence made her realize she was screaming. Worried, Sam stared at the closed door. Did Danny hear them?

She shook her head. Why did she care about his feelings? It was apparent Danny was merely curious about her stubborn nature. In fact, she was certain he heard the same speech from girls everyday. After he was done with them, of course.

The facts were there, so why did she feel like she made a huge mistake?

"I'm sorry." Tucker pulled her back into the room. Her head turned to read his expression. "Its just...when I told Danny about Gregor, he paled. And then he...changed."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Changed?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. With trembling hands, Tucker adjusted his red beret. "I've only seen it a handful of times. When Danny's really worried or angry, he's just a different person. He gets scary calm and quiet like he's ready to snap at the simplest thing." Tucker placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is why you have to be careful, Sam. Danny's dangerous. In more ways in one."

She took Tucker's warning seriously. "I know. I've seen it. The after effects, anyway." When Danny came home beaten, saying how he tore the other guy apart. "Do you think..." She began, remembering an image with horrid green eyes. "Never mind." Sam dismissed the thought quickly and the scene immediately left her memory.

* * *

><p>"Sammi-kins!" Her mother announced with a bear hug. "I'm so sorry Vlad and I have been out so much. We've simply had too many arrangements with the Rindals."<p>

Sam felt herself pale at the mention of Gregor. She looked over her mother's shoulder at Danny, who spoke softly to Vlad.

"You and Gregor had a wonderful introduction, if I recall."

"Mom." Sam sighed. "I'm not interested in Gregor. So whatever engagement party you're planning, forget it."

"Oh." Her mother wept at her daughter's statement, but Sam's eyes were focused on Danny, who stared at her across the room. The intensity made her shiver and she met Pamela's eyes once more.

"Mom. Was Gregor with you at the...gatherings?"

"Oh no. This was simply a matter between the parents. And now, Sammi-kins, before you raise your voice again, you should really give Gregor a chance."

"Why?"

Her mother gave a wicked grin. "Because we've already booked the reception."

Sam's eyes widened. "You didn't...did you really...?"

"That's right! The Rindals have agreed. In a few months, you'll be married to Gregor!"

Something shattered in the room. Pamela and Sam jumped, turning to the source.

Vlad chided his son. "Christ, Daniel! Control yourself." Danny stood over a broken vase. His fists clenched at his side and he charged toward Sam, grabbing her hand and dragging her out.

"Danny...calm down!" Sam screamed once they were outside in the gardens. He was walking too fast, and Sam tripped several times along the way. Once they were in the privacy of the greenhouse, Sam freed her hand. "What's your problem?"

Danny whipped around and she could see the absolute fury in his eyes. Intimidated, she backed up a little.

"What's my problem?" He said slowly between clenched teeth. "Don't you remember last night, when I escorted your drugged ass away from that creep?"

Sam crossed her arms, struggling to keep herself brave. "Of course I remember. I woke up in your bed, didn't I?" Leaning slightly, she added, "And its your fault anyway."

"My fault! I'm not the one trying to take advantage of you!"

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Danny! Your flirting has gone too far and because of that, Gregor thinks there's something between us."

Danny continued to glare at the goth, taking steps toward her. Against her better judgment, Sam stayed still until there were only inches between them.

"Do you honestly want to marry this guy?"

She certainly hadn't expected that. "Of course not!" Sam grumbled. "But the way you reacted in front of my mom and Vlad wasn't exactly subtle."

He was still standing dangerously close. It was hard to keep her eyes on his. She knew he was challenging her, daring that she look away, but Sam wasn't the cowardly type. They continued their staring contest until Danny's frown eventually lifted into a smirk.

"There's far more than honest attraction between us and you know it."

There wasn't any time to contemplate his words. Pamela was calling out to her daughter, but before Sam could answer, Danny closed the space and kissed her.


End file.
